What I'd Give To Be With You Again
by Dance.Grimmjow.Dance
Summary: Zexion, I think I'm in love with you." !Written for Way2DawnWielder!


_!Written for Way2DawnWielder!_

Hope you like it:D

_Visit my profile for a playlist challenge 'cause I'm bored and I want to see if you guys can write from the list of songs;D_

_Winner gets to be put into Pitch Black._

_It's a really** i****mportant** part._

_**Warning: I had to change their personalities for this. Don't hate me.**_

* * *

_"Demyx?" my nervous voice echoed throughout the silent living room. _

_"Yeah?" His green eyes looked over at me. "Somethin' up?" _

_I turned to look at him. My palms were sweaty and my breathing wasn't slow and paced like it usually was. "U-Uhm, I wanted to tell you something but, I don't know how I should.." I looked away to a black television screen. _

_"I wanted to tell you something too." I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye. "Zex, we've known each other for a long, long time. And I got to thinking the other day. I have been keeping this from you for a little bit but, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you." _

_"What are you getting at?"_

_"Zexion, I think I'm in love with you." _

_:!:_

I sat up in my bed, my slate hair poking me in my left eye. _What, was that some sort of dream? No, it couldn't have been, he told me that a few days ago._ I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of black tight jeans and a white shirt. I was going to do something I never thought I would. I couldn't even think straight when he said I love you. So many things were crossing my mind...

I grabbed a jacket and left the house set out to find my best friend.

_:!:_

_"ZEXION NO! DON'T LOOK! You will ruin the surprise!" Demyx flailed his arms in front of my face. "And if you ruin the surprise, I will be very, very, very upset. So just, cover your eyes for me, 'kay?" _

_I did as I was told. I covered my eyes and I felt two hands land on my shoulders. They pushed slightly, causing me to trip over the threshold. I groaned and Demyx giggled. "This isn't nesscesary."_

_"Just hush and keep walking." A cool breeze hit my face, tousling my hair. "Okay, now open them."_

_:!:_

I ran to Demyx's house. Nothing was there. The windows were dark, their family car was gone, even the doormat wasn't there. The light to the next door neighbors house was on. I walked up onto the porch and knocked on the door. A husky man opened it and stared down at me. "I'm sorry, I know it's late but, have you seen a kid with dirty blonde mohawkish hair? I really need to talk to him."

He shook his head. "No kid, sorry. They moved out yesterday. Only, their son wasn't with them."

I stepped back. "O-Okay, thanks."

_:!:_

_"Demyx what're you doing?" I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the kitchen smelling food._

_A fork fell to the floor. "I-I'm bored and I thought I would cook you something for breakfast." He smiled and held up a pan. "I'm doing pretty good so far." _

_I leaned to the side to see past him. "Yeah only, your good work is on fire." Demyx turned around and jumped back grabbing a carton of Orange Juice. "Demyx don't -"_

_"RUN ZEXY! RUN!" Said blonde grabbed my shirt and pulled me out of the kitchen just as what ever was in the skillet burst into even bigger flames._

_I looked up at him. "McDonald's?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, it's safer there."_

_:!:_

I've been everywhere Demyx would be. Everywhere he would want me to look if we were playing hide and seek like we used to. I face palmed. _I forgot the beach! _How could iI have forgotten one of the most important places to him!?

I ran the short distance from his neighborhood to the white sand beach. I scanned up and down the shore, leaving no stone unturned.

I walked across the pier to sit on the edge. "Demyx, I should have told you." I pulled a small light blue box from my pocket. "I shouldn't be so stupid." Opening it I stared down at the white gold sapphire ring in the black satin. I closed it and set it down next to me. "I wanted to-" I pulled my hand from my left pocket, a folded piece of paper in my palm.

_Zexion, _

_Don't hate me. Please, it would just make things harder. _

_When I said that I loved you, I meant every word. I wouldn't ever think about taking that back._

_I was hoping you'd give me a different reaction though. Like maybe: I love you too or something._

_But, I know you don't believe in love. It was silly of me to do what I did. _

_So maybe that's why you didn't react like that._

_Zexion, you mean the world to me. _

_You always have. _

_We never dated, we never even told each other that we liked each other. _

_Even now, even the place where I am, you will always hold a special place in my heart._

_Forever,_

_Demyx_

I stared blankly at the letter in my trembling hands. "D-Demyx..."

_:!:_

_"Demyx?"_

_"Yeah, Zex?"_

_"I came here to tell you I love you."_

* * *

OH MY GOD! I made myself cry! Dx

I know the idea was only to kill off one of them but, it worked out differently.

Demyx: Great, you killed me.

Zexion: Yeah, same.

Axel: She made me a killer!

Roxas: Suck it up.

Demyx: You're the only one she hasn't killed.

Axel: Yeah, you get special treatment only 'cause she loves you.

Roxas: ....what?

R&R for Marluxia who is back in the hospital! :D

Thanks to Sephiroth.

-giggles-


End file.
